ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Courtyard
The courtyard, sometimes referred to as the Miss Cam Courtyard,[http://ppchistory.webs.com/CrashPart9.htm Crashing Down, Chapter 15,] by Huinesoron, Oct 16, 2008"Buds & Sprouts" by Huinesoron, Apr 15, 2014 is a unique location in the middle of Headquarters that provides relief from the stark, enclosed corridors. It is not widely known, but people known to visit it regularly include the Marquis de Sod and the Sunflower Official,"Laugh at the Moon" by Jay and Acacia, c. 2002 various Trees,"Ella's Story," Prologue, by Ella Darcy, Apr 21, 2003 Agent Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill,"First Entry," Ilraen's character journal, by Neshomeh, Feb 29, 2012"Recovery" by Herr Wozzeck and Neshomeh, Mar 1, 2012 and Alice, who actually lives there with a herd of other equines rescued by various agents over the years (see below). It has at least once been a battlefield, during the invasion of the Black Cats. It is also used by the Sprout Movement for some achievement badge exercises. The courtyard is large enough for a herd of horses and a pack of wolves"Driftwood: Kelly The Roman Warrior" by Huinesoron, Oct 15, 2014 to live in it comfortably. It is largely grassy and contains a few footpaths and scattered benches and trees, including a large crab-apple suitable for sitting under while eating lunch and telling stories. There are also some rocks and ferny patches. It has a sky, though whether it's really open to the outdoors somewhere or if it's something like the ceiling in Hogwarts' great hall is unknown. It is watered by a shallow, stony rill that winds its way through the grass from a small, spring-fed pond at the top of a rise."RP - Courtyard," Ilraen's character journal, by Neshomeh, Feb 7, 1015 Tucked away in a back corner of the courtyard is a small cemetery for agents and civilians alike."Waking Up", by Iximaz, March 1, 2016"Driftwood: Courtyard Life" by Huinesoron, Sep 12, 2018 Courtyard Residents The courtyard is home to a number of creatures rescued from badfic, including a herd of horses, a pack of wolves and wolf-minis,"Driftwood: Opposite Reaction Same Result" by Huinesoron, Oct 29, 2014 a clan of Nac Mac Feegle, and an army of POVs. Their leaders have struck up an accord to avoid conflict. The following are attested individual residents; the list may be incomplete. ; The herd * Alice (herd leader) – a honey-colored meara * Delroch – a white Valinorian horse who awaits a better name"In the Most Unlikely Places" by Adagio, Oct 14, 2008 * The Fellowship's nine uncanonical mounts"Ring Child" by Neshomeh and Tungsten Monk, Jun 2, 2011 ** One is a gray mare ** One is a bay gelding claimed by Agent Suicide ; The pack (all from "Kelly The Roman Warrior") * roman (pack leader) – mini-Capitoline Wolf * ceaser, pilar, slawve, and roman dollar – mini-Capitoline Wolves * Six unnamed snow wolves * Drackula, Draockla, Drakcola, dracikula, Darkula, dracukla, Darcula, Dracola, Drakcula, Dracokla, crackula – mini-Children of the Night * Edword, Edawrd Cullein, Twlight – mini-Sparklewolves ; The clan * The Kelda * The Big Man * The Gonnagle * Big Wee Billy ; The army * General P.O.V. * Skulduggery P.O.V. * A number of rabbit-sized Valkyries P.O.V. Trivia * The courtyard was first mentioned by Agent Jay in the mission "Laugh at the Moon," prior to Alice's rescue. * The name "Miss Cam Courtyard" was given by Huinesoron in Crashing Down, Chapter 15. So far, he is the only writer to use that name. References Category:PPC HQ Locations